2017 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
View the Previous Season 2016 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season View the Next Season 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season Season Stats and Overview An slightly above average year that produced 20 Named Storms Timeline Systems Allen (C4) Large storm that pounded some arias with high surf, and rip currents that are responsible for 3 deaths. Storm brushed the coast, so no true landfalls thankfully occured. This is the 3rd time in the past 50 years that a season started with a major hurricane. Bronson (TS) Weak tropical cyclone that hit the south coast after peak intensity, doing minimal damage. Cally(C1) A strong storm that struck Delcore City at peak intensity, causing a fair amount of damage. 16 deaths and over a million in damages. Daniel(TS) Another weak tropical cyclone than stayed off to sea. No interaction with land occured. Estelle (C5) The strongest storm of the year, reaching 200 mph, TWICE! this storm was easily the most unusual storms we have witnessed. Estelle reached 200 mph pretty quickly, only about 3 days after formation, and held peak intensity for about 5 days before weakening over a 1 day period. After that period, Estelle was climbing once again to reach 200 for about a day, before weakening over colder waters. Luckily for everyone the storm stayed hundreds of miles offshore, and only produced high surf, some rip currents. Fiona (C5) A second Category 5 hurricane in less than a week, Fiona went the same way Estelle did just days ago. Fiona eventually climbed up to 200 mph too to tie up with Estelle. They are similar in many ways. same path, same PI stregnth. same eerthing, they could have been related. Fiona however was not as unusual as Estelle, and only featured one peak intensity. Garret (TS) Coming off the heels of 2 major, catestrophic sized hurricane monsters, Garret had no moisture and high wind sheer is now present in those areas. Garret peaked at 70 mph, but quickly died off as a result of the high sheer. Hellen (TS) A wierd located storm way north where most people wouldnt have imagined a storm from "tropical" storms would form. Hellen formed in the middle of the ocean, in the cool temperate regions. This is also the reason it didnt form into a hurricane. Irving (TS) A small but intense storm battered the south coast near New York, hospitalizing 3. Canceled some holiday celebrations, and causing minimal damage . Justine (C3) Justine wandered about 500 miles south of Delcore City and New York in now mid July. The storm reached c3 status, becoming the 4th major hurricane of the year. Justine did not make landfall as a hurricane but as a post tropical cyclone. Kurt (C4) The 5th major hurricane of the year, Kurt formed in late July, and fallowed a similar path of Estelle and Fiona earlier this year. Kurt grew to a near Cat 5 hurricane,only short by 5 mph. Kurt brushed Plymouth as a C1 hurricane on July 23. Minimal damage occured, and power was restored within a week. Lucy (C1) A small off coast hurricane that sent up gusty winds and high surf to most of the southern coast late in July. Rapidly stregthened, but dissipated as quick as it grew. Mason (C2) Hurricane Mason was responsible for considerable damage when it strook Plymouth on July 29 just after peak intensity. For a C2, crews were still able to complete cleanup and restoration works in about a week. Nicolette (C1) A strong C1 Hurricane that was short lived and dissipated over water about 2 days later. Nicolette was only responsable for high surf on beaches. Oliver (C4) A large August hurricane that luckly stayed enough off shore the storm only brought heavy rain and severe thundersorms to much of the west coast, as Oliver climbed the coast. Oliver attained peak intensity when it was about 200 miles SW of Plymouth. It formed 1200 miles south of Plymouth days earlier. Paulette (TS) Paulette started as a collection of tropical thunderstorms over the delkran bay just south of Delcore City and New York in mid August. Paulette brought some strong winds, heavy rain and some hail to that aria, which caused some flooding. Paulette dissipated over Delcore City the next day. Quinn (TS) Severe tropical storm that stayed off to sea, was in limited favorability for limited growth. Quinn saw a peak intensity of 70 mph. No impacts occured. Rita (C5) Powerful way to end the season with a C5 storm! Rita formed in a tropical hotspot about 1500 miles southeast of DK. Rita headed north untill it encountered some pretty hefty sheer and much colder waters in which it started its descent. Rita disipated about 800 miles south of DK. The west coast saw some remnant storms that still produced severe weather, but were minimal effects. Seth (STS) Small aria of tropical low pressure that formed off of strong subtropical low fronts. Hit the northernmost edges of the territory, only causing minimal damage. Taylor (STS) Talyor started as a subtropical area low pressure system. Taylor formed when the storm produced gale force winds and stated developing mminimal tropical characteristics Taylor hit Delcore City real hard on October 28 producing some damage. Ulika Vincent William Xandrine Yalik Zoey Category:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Hurricanes Category:Tropical storms Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons